legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Every Time We Touch- A songfic by awesomepossum 1479
Description: Yep, you guessed it! Another song fic! Third one, and I'm on fire! I bet Lizzy is REAL annoyed with me spamming her e-mail with all these Wikia notifications. (Don't give me those death glares, Z. It's not my fault Zephkye is the cutest thing ever! Yes, I know you ship Zephkye even more than I do... But still, don't give me that look!) Anyway, this is on Every Time We Touch by Cascada. The PERFECT song for pretty much any romantic pairing... Enjoy! This fic is a more made up time after the events of SSC. Prior to this, Skye and Zephyr got together since they're you know... <3 I'll just say that they're like adults now and have been together for a few years. Since Skye and Zephyr are both more developed and whatnot, they'll both be more romantic around each other and some things will be a bit out of character. I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me I still feel your touch in my dreams Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why Without you it's hard,to survive Zephyr is resting his head on Skye's shoulder as he dozes off. Skye smiles at his silliness and starts to play with his hair. He starts to talk in his sleep. He tells her that he loves her, and Skye smiles sweetly at him and kisses his forehead. Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last Need you by my side They are seen together again. It's at nighttime, and a fireworks show is displayed in the skies. The two marvel at the different colors and shapes of the fireworks and they look at each other and smile. Zephyr stands behind Skye and hugs her from behind and rests his head on her shoulders. Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky Can't you feel my heart beat slow I can't let you go Want you in my life Zephyr goes over to Skye's front door and rings her doorbell. Skye appears and Zephyr holds out a giant bag of cookies. Delight appears on Skye's face and she pounces on top of Zephyr for the cookies which knocks him over and she tries to reach for them, but Zephyr holds them up out of her reach. She pouts at him and he gives them to her one by one and puts them into her mouth. Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky They wipe away tears that I cry Oou.. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all You make me rise when I fall They are sitting down eating cookies and Skye happily munches down on them. A sweatdrop appears on Zephyr's head as she plows through the entire bag. She looks through the bag and sees all of the cookies gone and stares at Zephyr, who pulls out another bag and she hugs him gratefully. Some random crumbs are on Skye's face and Zephyr chuckles at this and kisses her. Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last Need you by my side She is standing out on her balcony by her bedroom. Zephyr is seen jumping on top of the tree by her balcony and appears before her. She looks happy to see him and walks over to him and they smile at each other. Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go Want you in my life Everytime we touch, I get this feeling And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last Need you by my side They are seen once again walking together and Luna randomly appears. She teases them, referring them as "Zephkye" and the two aren't flustered this time. They just simply smile at each other. In a new scene, Zephyr is seen randomly playing with action figures. Skye appears and calls him a "dork" and he laughs and calls her cute. Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go Want you in my life The two are seen once again. They are standing by a cliff, and this time there is a field of flowers. Zephyr gets down on one knee and holds out a box and opens it, revealing a ring and asks Skye to marry him. Her eyes widen and brighten as she looks at Zephyr and mouths the word "yes". Category:Zephkye Category:Fanfiction Category:Star Strike Chronicles